


Жемчужина

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Дженни знает, какую реакцию способна вызывать. Дженни знает о своей власти над человеческими разумами. Дженни делает на этом деньги.Лиса не против.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Жемчужина

Лиса сразу поняла, что это плохая идея. Даже если Чеён визжит радостно, а Джису довольно улыбается. Идти в стрип клуб — их очередная гениальная идея. Лиса мнётся, собираясь отказать, но понимает: её потянут в любом случае. Даже если она не любит подобные места, даже если предпочитает сидеть дома и читать книжки. Если её подруги чего-то хотят, они это получат.  
Поэтому девушка вздыхает и открывает шкаф. У неё немного подходящей одежды. Она предпочитает футболки, джинсы и тяжёлые ботинки. В клуб нужно же немного другой вид одежды.

Джису закатывает глаза и, пристально оценив чужой гардероб, вытягивает чёрное платье. Лиса хмурится и неуверенно примеряет его. Может даже впервые с момента покупки. Непривычно.  
Почти некомфортно.

Но Лиса не возникает, позволяет потянуть себя непонятно куда.  
Они добираются в клуб далеко за полночь. Там красный свет бьёт в глаза, там пахнет алкоголем и чем-то запрещённым. Там запах денег и разврата. Слишком кардинально отличается от обычного её окружения.  
Лиса теряет подруг почти сразу. Она старается не нервничать, подходит к барной стойке и заказывает себе коктейль. Старается не думать о его цене и составляющих. Цепляет взглядом девушек на пилонах. Если быть точнее, одну конкретную. У неё длинные тёмные волосы и бледная кожа, чёрные глаза и дьявольская ухмылка. Лиса застывает — не в силах оторвать взгляд. Танцовщица завораживает, словно змея перед укусом. Гипнотизирует, вытесняет из головы любые мысли, кроме шокированного «блять».  
Бармен усмехается, видя восхищение в чужих глазах.  
— Это Дженни, наша жемчужина.

О, не зря ей дали такое звание.

Дженни вертелась на пилоне словно и не человек вовсе. Медленно, элегантно, а иной раз быстро и сексуально. Она была гибкой, словно вода, позволяла себе движения, что Лиса никогда не смогла бы повторить. Она была почти голой: чёрные портупеи, лиф, украшенный стразами, и короткая юбка. Настолько короткая, что Лиса могла видеть под ней кружевное белье. Дженни убивала: каждым взглядом, каждым движением.  
Лиса чувствует, как потеют её ладони и как быстро бьётся сердце. А когда Дженни смотрит прямо ей в глаза, Лиса думает, что ей уже никакая скорая не поможет.  
В чужих зрачках — огонь, пламя, которое не потушить ничем. Там искры, звёзды, целые галактики.

Лиса в этих глазах готова тонуть, и сделать очень много, чтобы взгляд был устремлен только на неё. Словно маленький ребёнок, она почти обиженно взвывала, когда Дженни переводила взгляд на других гостей, уделяла внимание вовсе не ей.  
Дженни делает ещё один трюк на шесте, а потом резко снимает лиф. Лиса мгновенно заливается краской, но оторвать взгляд не может физически. Может только тяжело дышать и облизывать сухие губы. А Дженни словно издевается, продолжая выгибаться в такт музыке.  
Лиса уже давно успела потерять счёт во времени, когда Дженни подмигивает ей напоследок и скрывается за красные тяжёлые шторы.  
Девушка теряется. Потом снова краснеет. Всё-таки пьёт свой нетронутый коктейль и думает, думает, думает.

О Дженни. О девушке на пилоне. О почти голой Дженни на пилоне. Такой красивой, прекрасной, невероятной.

По коже мурашки и Лиса снова видит перед глазами насмешливый взгляд. Дженни знает, какую реакцию способна вызывать. Дженни знает о своей власти над человеческими разумами. Дженни делает на этом деньги. 

Лиса не против.

Лиса уже готова отдать всё, что у неё есть.

Лиса вздыхает и вздрагивает, когда кто-то касается её плеча. Кто-то — Дженни. К счастью, одетая. Ну, по крайней мере она снова надела лиф. Девушка звонко смеётся, видя реакцию Лисы, и игриво интересуется:  
— Угостишь меня?  
Лиса уверена, что ужаснётся потом сумме в чеке, но кивает и Дженни довольно принимает напиток от бармена.  
— Ты была… невероятная — выдавливает неуверенно Лиса и девушка улыбается.  
— Это моя работа.  
Лиса кивает и всё смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. Жадно, не в силах остановиться. Дженни это замечает. Дженни кладёт руку на чужую открытую коленку и поглаживает. Наблюдает за реакцией, за красными пятнами на лице, за искусанной губой и ногтями, что впиваются в кожу. Хмыкает. Допивает коктейль. — Не верь тем чувствам, что я вызываю у тебя, будучи на пилоне. Верь тем, что я вызываю в жизни. Лиса теряется.  
Странная фраза для такой, как Дженни. Лиса думала, что по сценарию та должна обворожить Лису настолько, что та оставит в клубе все деньги.  
Так должно всё работать.

Но Дженни не предлагает ей приватный танец, не просит ещё коктейль. Только болтает ногами там обворожительно и мило, словно не она только что развращала всех вокруг.  
Лиса таким резким переменам удивляется и всё же неуверенно выдыхает:  
— И как же я могу узнать тебя в жизни?  
Дженни щурится хитро и тянется к девушке. Та едва не отстраняется от резкой волны смущения. Но Дженни не целует. Она шепчет горячо на ухо: — Подожди немного, мне до конца смены осталось не больше часа.  
Лиса кивает, провожает взглядом девушку в портупеях. Она забыла о подругах (а они, похоже, о ней), забыла о здравом смысле и о банальной безопасности. Она заказывает ещё один коктейль и верно ждёт.  
Проходит вечность, прежде чем бармен говорит ей идти к чёрному выходу клуба. Лиса благодарит, расплачивается за напитки и быстрым шагом идёт в нужное место.  
На улице прохладно, девушка ёжится, но замирает, увидев Дженни. Совсем другую Дженни. Противоположную. В старой футболке, с названием какой-то рок группы, кожаной куртке и потёртых джинсах. Без чёрных стрелок и сверкающих украшений.  
Обычную девушку.  
Встреть Лиса её на улице, где-нибудь в толпе, никогда бы не подумала, что она работает на такой работе. Она бы никогда не подумала, что Дженни умеет вытворять такие вещи.  
Конечно, в этом нет ничего плохого, просто Лисе… непривычно. Это смущает, немного выбивает из колеи. И воздух из лёгких тоже выбивает.  
Дженни улыбается, улыбается ярко, без той развязанности, что была, пока она танцевала. Улыбка получается живая. Искренняя. Лиса считает, что такая Дженни может забирать сердца не хуже полураздетой танцовщицы в клубе. Потому что её уже забрала.

Ким подходит ближе к Лисе, поправляет ей прядь волос. Потом кивает на байк, что стоял рядом. Бросает девушке шлем, надевает свой.  
— Садись!  
Лиса не думает, Лиса послушно садится и робко обнимает Дженни за талию. Они гонят на бешеной скорости, обгоняют машины, ветер хлестает Лису, пробирает до костей. Тонкое платье явно не предназначается для таких поездок.  
И тем не менее, девушка чувствует детский восторг. Чистый концентрат счастья, бабочки в животе и всё то, что бывает при влюблённости.

Это так глупо, влюбиться в танцовщицу в клубе, но Лиса не привыкла врать себе.

Она всегда признаёт правду, признаёт и сейчас. Дженни её покорила. Всеми своими образами, каждым движением, взглядом и жестом. Она обладает Лисой. Та не против. Сейчас она готова хоть на край света, главное, чтобы Дженни была рядом и как можно больше улыбалась.  
Лиса не знает, куда они приехали. Не знает улицу, не знает дом, на крышу которого они поднимаются. Она только знает, что готова утонуть в шоколадных глазах напротив.

На крыше ветрено и холодно, Дженни тут же снимает свою куртку и вручает Лисе. Та не спорит, одевает и чувствует запах Ким. Цитрус и дым. Лиса вдыхает поглубже и смущается, когда Дженни это замечает. Ким пожимает плечами и достаёт сигарету. Выдыхает клуб дыма и негромкие слова:  
— Я умею влюблять, будучи на работе.

Лиса думает, что в жизни она тоже умеет. 

Сигарета в тонких пальцах, полуприкрытые глаза. Дженни — сплошная эстетика.   
Девушка делает ещё одну затяжку и переводит взгляд со звёздного неба на Лису.  
— Что ты делала в клубе? Не похоже, что у тебя было желание или деньги.  
Кажется, в этом вся Дженни — прямолинейная и открытая, но умеющая очаровывать так сильно, что никто не обижается на её слова.

Дженни не хочется ругать, Дженни хочется целовать. Лиса бы попробовала, но слишком трусиха. — Меня пригласили подруги, — Дженни не сдерживает смешка.  
— Видимо, я привлекла твоё внимание достаточно, чтобы ты не сбежала в первые пятнадцать минут. Привлекла.

Так сильно привлекла, что вместо того, чтобы отсыпаться дома, Лиса сейчас непонятно где. Боже, Лиса даже не подозревала, что ей могут нравиться девушки. Но Дженни — это что-то особенное.  
Лиса не лесбиянка и не бисексуалка. У Лисы ориентация — Дженни. Её руки, голос, губы, глаза. Её танцы, её смех, её волосы. Вся Дженни. Дженни — наркотик и Лиса впервые в жизни не против быть зависимой.  
Ким снова смотрит в небо. В нем звёзд меньше, чем в её глазах. В нем звёзд меньше, чем чувств внутри Лисы.  
— Знаешь, меня легко целовать и совсем нелегко любить.  
Сказано тихо и слишком тускло для яркой Дженни.

Лису это почти пугает. Она наконец садится рядом, на холодный бетон и накрывает чужую ладонь своей. — Но я могу попробовать.

Дженни поворачивает к ней голову, выдыхает дым прямо в лицо. А следующее, что чувствует Лиса — чужие губы на своих. Поцелуй с Дженни согревает лучше любой куртки. Лиса не краснеет, лишь сдерживает дрожь в теле, пока чувствует чужой язык на своих губах. Она легонько кусает губу Дженни, в ответ тоже получает укус. И ладони на талии. Они проходятся по рёбрами, по бёдрам. Останавливаются на коленках. Лиса давится воздухом, когда холодные пальцы Дженни ведут по внутренней стороне её бедра. Дженни усмехается, принимается целовать открытую шею, Лиса крепче хватает чужие плечи и надеется не потерять сознание от наплыва чувств.  
Перед глазами — искры, нет, целые фейерверки. 

Когда в их лёгких кончается воздух на любые поцелуи, Дженни просто упирается лбом в лоб Лисы и долго-долго смотрит в чужие глаза.  
Это кажется откровеннее, чем любые поцелуи. 

Сейчас Дженни позволяет себя увидеть. Лисе кажется, что это редкий подарок.  
— Не делай мне больно, — шепчет Ким и закрывает глаза. Лиса застывает. А потом начинает целовать. Лёгкими поцелуями, словно бабочки или солнечный луч, она покрывала чужое лицо. Каждую родинку, каждую веснушку. Щёки, лоб, нос, глаза.  
Дженни отчего то дрожит, не выносит всего, отстраняется и переводит взгляд на солнце, что только восходит. Её глаза слезятся, Лиса надеется, из-за лучей света. Потому что быть причиной её слёз кажется невыносимо мучительным. Лиса не хочет заставлять плакать, только смеяться. Только радоваться.  
— Я хочу тебя целовать. Я хочу тебя любить.  
Но девушка будто не слышала. Витала в своих мыслях, упрямо смотрела на красное выжигающее солнце.  
Лиса вздыхает и берёт чужое лицо в руки. — Дженни, — требовательно произносит Лиса и ждёт, пока Ким не посмотрит ей в глаза, — я влюбилась не только в твоё тело. Я влюбилась в тебя. Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс.  
Дженни сомневается, но всё же кивает. А Лиса чувствует, что в её жизни началась новая глава. 

Жизнь с Дженни это: вечные жалобы на сломанные стрипы и синяки от неудачных трюков, волнение, когда она долго не отвечает на звонки и пачки выкуренных сигарет. Это запах дыма и восторг в глазах, когда она видит красивые кожаные штаны. Это много открытой одежды, «Чёрт, маникюр просто ужасный!» И совсем немного ревности, когда она танцует для чужих мужчин.  
Жизнь с Дженни это горячие поцелуи и ещё более горячий секс, а потом тёплые объятия и тихий шёпот с одним лишь «люблю». 

Дженни сильная и опасная, Дженни может разрыдаться без причины и долго-долго успокаиваться в объятиях Лисы.

Дженни может пробить чужое сознание своим острым каблуком, Дженни может жалеть бездомного котёнка.

Дженни такая разная, но Лиса любит в ней абсолютно всё. Каждую частичку, каждую эмоцию. 

Лисе безумно нравится Дженни целовать, но ещё больше нравится её любить.


End file.
